yoyokidmikeseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter:The Truth Revealed
''The Truth Revealed, (真実を明らか)Shinjitsu o akiraka'' is the second chapter of YoYo Kid Mike VoL 1. Plot After jumping the fence in the attempt to stop Winston, Mike finds himself being pursued by a guard dog. He is chased until he trips, falls to the ground and is cornered by the dog. Out of desperation and fear, Mike accidentally unleashes a small wave of energy that knocks the poor pooch for a loop. Shocked, Mike stares blankly at his hand trying to gather what had just happened. He, however, wasn't the only person to see this as Mona too witnessed this strange occurrence. Mike finally snapped out of his daze and sneaks past the stunned dog. After making a poor attempt in trying to traverse the fence safely, Mike is confronted by the school principal, Principal Pépé and was immediately scolded. Though, the chat was brief due to the principal's panicky nature causing him to faint right in the middle of their conversation. Upon making his way back to class, Mike takes yet another look at his hand, thinking back to the incident that took place not so long ago. All in all, he shrugs it off and continues his way towards his classroom. When Mike finally reaches his destination, he is bared down by staring eyes and later tackled down by a very worried Winston. Winston apologizes for having Mike caught in one of his schemes again, but Mike as always shrugged it off and accepted full responsibility for his action. Before Mike could assure his friend of everything, he is shoved to the ground by a very unsettling visitor. The boy gives the impression that he does not like Mike and tells him that things aren't as they seem. Mike does not wish to listen, making the strange boy chuckle and walk away. Once he leaves, Mike shrugs the encounter off and continues about his day. However, this would not be the last time the two meet. After some time had passed, Winston had noticed Mike's hat was missing. Mike immediately narrows the suspect down to the strange kid he had encountered from before. He also leads to blame Winston, who tries to assure him that there was no way he or the strange kid took his hat. Upon him strangling his friend for his now misplaced hat, a familiar voice spoke the name “Mike” as he turns to see Mona standing with his hat in hand. It turned out that his hat flew off from his head after jumping the fence and Mike graciously thanked and apologized to Mona. He also, however, never made an apology back to Winston who gloated in the background of the two's conversation. The school day had reached an eminent end and everyone was readying themselves to leave. Caught in the rush hour of bustling feet, one of Mike's classmate's books were knocked straight from her hand and onto the floor. Mike noticed this and walked over to help pick up her things. After he did his, he couldn't help but notice the lingering stares from the afar crowd of kids nearing the door. This made Mike quite uncertain of himself as he, Mona and Winston began to make their way home. Mike stops not even walking a considerable amount of feet away from the school court yard. To keep from troubling his friends who stopped to look back at him, Mike stated he had left a parcel back inside and quickly ran back into the school building. As Mike makes his way back to his classroom, a familiar black figure stood in front of the window. It was the same boy as before, now revealing his name as Shubo. Again, Shubo tells Mike that not all is as It seem and that he knows more about him than Mike did himself. He continued to prattle on and on about how different he was from the rest of his classmates and even made the insinuation that they were two of a kind. Frustrated and confused Mike shouts out to the boy, begging him to stop. Upon doing this, he let out a large energy wave that destroyed all of the windows in the classroom. Shubo then let out a malicious laugh and vanished into thin air. Shocked and utterly confused, Mike ran out through the back door of the building and hurried his way home. Key events *When Mike enters his classroom, all of the students begin to stare at him. This gives the idea that none of his classmates have ever seen Mike without his hat. Thus, they begin to question who and what he is. Setting Characters *Mike Koiwa *Mona Doswell *Winston Dunken *Principal Pépé *Shubo Gallery Category:Chapters Category:YoYo Kid Mike Chapters